This invention relates generally to a merchandising accessory and, more particularly, to an arm-like device adapted to be snapped onto a display hanger for the purpose of holding a label having price and merchandise information.
Display hangers are widely used in connection with a perforated panel or "Pegboard" in retail establishments. One of the most common types of hanger is a so-called all-wire hanger having an elongated hanger arm and having a wire cross-piece welded to the inner end of the arm. The cross-piece is formed with horns adapted to extend through holes in the panel in order to attach the hanger to the panel.
Another popular hanger is a two-piece hanger of the type disclosed in Valiulis U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,084. That hanger has a wire hanger arm and a separate plastic mounting bracket, the bracket being formed with horns adapted to extend through holes in the panel.
A hanger which is gaining in popularity is a so-called loop hook. Such a hook is disclosed in commonly owned Valiulis U.S. application Ser. No. 185,885, filed Apr. 25, 1988 and comprises a pair of horizontally spaced arms joined integrally at their outer ends and defining a U-shaped configuration when viewed from above. The inner ends of the two arms are formed with horns which serve to attach the hanger to the panel.
In recent years, devices have been used with display hooks of the above types for the purpose of holding a tag or label containing product identification and price information. A relatively inexpensive device comprises a molded plastic strip which overlies the hanger arm. A flap on the outer end of the strip extends downwardly in front of the hanger arm and defines a surface to which a label or tag may be attached. A depending mounting tongue on the inner end of the strip is adapted to be snapped over the horns of the hanger in order to secure the device to the hanger. The strip is flexible and may be bowed upwardly to enable merchandise to be removed from the hanger arm. A device of this type is disclosed in Fast U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,944.
The aforementioned Valiulis '084 patent discloses another type of snap-on label holder while Valiulis U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,909 discloses a label holder which is adapted to be attached directly to the perforated panel.
A problem which exists involves the requirement of the retailer to keep on hand different types of label holders for different types of hangers. This requirement causes the retailer to carry a relatively large stock of label holders and encumbers the process of creating a merchandise display on a perforated panel.